1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of data storage in computer systems and, more specifically, to recovering data following a cluster failure and reboot in a dual cluster storage server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer storage devices such as storage servers have high-capacity disk arrays to backup data from external host systems, such as host servers. For example, a large corporation or other enterprise may have a network of servers that each store data for a number of workstations used by individual employees. Periodically, the data on the host servers is backed up to the high-capacity storage server to avoid data loss if the host servers malfunction. A storage server may also backup data from another storage server, such as at a remote site. The storage servers are known to employ redundant systems to provide additional safeguards against data loss. The IBM Enterprise Storage Server (ESS) is an example of such a storage server.
However, a solution is needed for protecting data when a failure occurs at one of the redundant systems and a further event triggers a reboot in the surviving system. Such reboots conventionally result in the loss of data in cache of the surviving system